Night Tour
by DevilK
Summary: Depuis toujours, Lucy ne demandait jamais plus. Elle se contentait d'être là quand Erza en avait besoin, lui réservant du temps sur celui qu'elle pourrait consacrer à son repos personnel. Ainsi, même à la nuit tombée, elle restait disponible pour Titania et ne demandait rien en retour. Sauf peut-être … un peu d'amour ? [Yuri - Erlu/Luza/ErzaxLucy] [Possible Lemon en 2ème partie]


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je vous partage aujourd'hui, une petite histoire écrite comme ça. Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas non plus cette fiction que je devais mettre à jour. Je sais.**

 **Logiquement, elle devait être bien plus longue que ça MAIS je l'ai coupée juste avant ... enfin vous verrez bien ! Pourquoi l'ai-je coupée ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que le lemon n'est encore terminée, n'est pas non plus au gout de tout le monde et que je le posterais probablement en deuxième partie d'ici demain. De cette façon, je laisse le choix au lecteur de s'arrêter sur une fin assez mignonne OU de continuer la lecture s'il en veux plus. Voilà.**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Erza x Lucy**

 _ **~ Night Tour ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Depuis toujours, Lucy ne demandait jamais plus. Elle se contentait d'être là quand Erza en avait besoin, lui réservant du temps sur celui qu'elle pourrait consacrer à son repos personnel. Ainsi, même à la nuit tombée, elle restait disponible pour Titania et ne demandait rien en retour. Sauf peut-être … un peu d'amour ?

 _Contexte :_ Les événements se produisent 10 ans après, Lucy a 27 ans et Erza 29. Elles travaillent toujours à la Guilde de FairyTail avec la plupart de leurs camarades. En approche de la trentaine, nos deux protagonistes sont des jeunes femmes accomplis « plus mâture » que dans l'histoire originale. Cette fiction sera donc narrée en conséquence.

 _N.B. :_ Je dis ça mais je sais qu'elle restera fluffy malgré tout xD Il y aura, peut-être, et je dis bien _**PEUT-ÊTRE**_ , un lemon. Je ne sais pas encore en fait, j'en doute mais on ne sais jamais avec moi. Écrire des lemon, ça me prends comme une envie de faire pipi u_u

* * *

 _One-Shot_

 _Heartfilia & Scarlet_

* * *

 ** _\- x -_**

Dans une petite ville tranquille, le soir venait de tomber. Les maisonnettes s'éteignaient les une après les autres, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les rues. Seule dans son appartement, une jolie blonde chantonnait gentiment en brossant sa longue chevelure d'or. Elle avait prit son bain, se relaxant après une dure journée. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas aller en mission avec Natsu et Grey. Non, Wendy leur avait coupé l'herbe sous le pieds en lui demandant la première et elle n'avait eut aucune raison de refuser. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien fait d'accepter puisque la mission était en réalité plus difficile que prévue pour que Wendy s'en occupe seule. Les combats n'avaient pas manqués et la pauvre Lucy en avait prit pour son grade. Elle était blessée mais rien d'insurmontable, il lui faudrait néanmoins une journée ou deux pour récupérer. Elle avait besoin de repos et n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle posa la brosse sur sa coiffeuse et se coucha dans son lit. La lumière éteinte, elle pouvait enfin avoir un peu de répit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement.

 _\- x -_

Dans la pension de FairyHills, le calme régnait. Les pensionnaires dormaient toutes à poing fermés sauf celle du premier étage qui tournait en rond dans son grand lit. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer de mission de rang S et semblait épuisée. Elle l'était réellement et s'était couchée sans prendre la peine de défaire ses bagages. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était couchée, le sommeil ne frappait pas à sa porte. Elle en connaissait la raison mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le refaire, encore une fois. Elle s'était juré que ce serait la dernière mais chaque nuit, elle recommençait. Elle avait beau lutter contre elle-même, elle finissait toujours par succomber, ne pouvant résister à l'envie bien longtemps. Envie qui se manifestait de nouveau, plus violente encore que les précédentes nuits. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tiraillée entre raison et caprice. Elle se retourna sur le dos et fixa son plafond, lasse et soupirante. Ses traits semblaient pourtant serein jusqu'à ce qu'un froncement de sourcil serpente sur son visage. En y réfléchissant bien, plusieurs raisons pourraient expliquer son incapacité à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait réalisé quelque chose d'important. Elle était tombé amoureuse et son égoïsme avait blessée l'être pour qui son cœur battait. Il lui en aura fallut du temps pour admettre ses sentiments et les accepter mais finalement … accepter n'avait fait que la conforter dans son mal être. Elle avait agit comme une enfant, fuyant le problème au lieu de l'affronter. Alors qu'elle … elle était restée calme et n'a rien laisser transparaître. Elle ne disait rien, jamais. Elle l'attendait, tout les soirs et ne demandait rien en retour. Ainsi, toutes les nuits depuis presque 5 ans, Erza se faufilait sans permission dans le lit d'une autre pour y dormir et prendre un peu de cet amour dont elle manquait tant. Elle le faisait s'en avoir de remord parce qu'elles avaient convenue que cela n'engageait à rien et pourtant … Les choses étaient différentes à présent. Elle l'aimait, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle règle le problème une bonne fois pour toute. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle serra les dents et quitta son dortoir avec empressement.

 _\- x -_

Plongée au pays des songes, Lucy se laissait transporter avec bonheur, bordée dans une chaleur confortable. Son corps semblait flotter agréablement, elle était bien et elle aurait bien voulue le rester encore un peu mais un poids soudain dans son dos l'a sorti de son sommeil. Une paire de bras ne tarda à trouver son chemin autour de sa taille, tirer avec douceur vers un corps qui se faisait accueillant. Elle savait déjà qui était l'intrus et ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Elle baillât simplement puis soupira doucement.

« Tu arrives bien tard aujourd'hui. La mission était difficile ? »

Mais l'intrus en question ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer sa prise, se blottissant avec bonheur dans le creux de son cou. Lucy frissonna agréablement, son corps ne pouvait s'en empêcher et elle avait bien du mal à le contrôler. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle calme et tranquille de son invité nocturne s'écraser avec paresse contre sa peau. Bien qu'elle soit fatiguée et blessée, l'envie ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Une main caressa ses cheveux avec autant de douceur qu'un amant, lui arrachant un soupire de contentement. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant l'attention.

« Lucy ... »

Une nouvelle vague de frisson serpenta sur sa peau, elle aimait cette voix et le ton de celle-ci. Une tendresse assassine qui lui brisait le cœur mais dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Cette douleur lui rappelait tout les jours qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle aimait sans doute la mauvaise personne. Quand bien même, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire adieu. Elle l'aimait, pour le meilleure et aussi le pire. Son souffle se faisait court à mesure qu'une paire de lèvres baisait chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à son oreille. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque seconde, lui faisant assez vite monter le rouge aux joues.

« J'ai terminé le travail assez rapidement, je voulais vite rentrer pour te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Elle était heureuse de l'apprendre même si la douleur était là, elle aussi.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt mon corps qui te manquait autant ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure amère que son invité avait entendu malgré tout. Que répondre à cela ? Qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord ? Et pourtant cela ne sonnait plus tout à fait vrai. Une réflexion à laquelle elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple soupire. Elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant son sarcasme.

« Désolé … Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme ce soir. »

« La journée a été difficile ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

Quelques échanges suivit d'un silence presque lourd, l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas la même que les autres nuits. Lucy pouvait clairement le sentir, quelque chose était différent et même si elle ignorait encore pourquoi, l'anxiété s'était logée au fond de son cœur. Une main se posa alors sur son ventre, la faisant grimacer de douleur et geindre. Une réaction que son invité n'avait pas prévue, l'inquiétant.

« Lucy, tu es blessée ?! »

La pauvre constellationniste se retrouva couchée sur le dos avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Tel un automate programmé à ne faire que ça, les yeux de Lucy trouvèrent rapidement ceux d'une certaine mage à crinière de feu. Penchée au dessus de son corps, Erza la regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, ses mèches écarlates lui tombant en cascade le long des épaules. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, osant même caresser l'une de ses joues avec sa main.

« Je vais bien. Wendy m'a déjà soignée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec le peu de magie qu'il lui restait. Parce que je suis son aînée, je l'ai protégée en encaissant le plus gros des attaques. Je lui ai dit de rester en soutiens quoiqu'il arrive alors si je suis blessée, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi-même. »

La chevalière ne savait que dire, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à dire dans le fond. Lucy était une femme parfaitement consciente de ses actes et des répercutions que cela aurait.

« Je peux peut-être … t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Si tu me laisses dormir cette nuit, cela pourrait m'aider oui. »

Prit comme un reproche, qui n'en était peut-être pas un, Erza fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, parce que Lucy était dans le vrai. Pour satisfaire ses propres besoins, elle avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de négligé ceux de sa partenaire. La blonde ne la repoussait pas non plus, ne se plaignait jamais, qu'elle en ai envie aussi ou non. Un comportement qu'Erza avait interprété comme favorable alors qu'il ne l'était pas forcément. Et dire qu'il lui avait fallut autant d'année pour s'en rendre compte … Elle soupira, se recouchant confortablement contre le corps de la constellationniste.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je n'étais pas là pour ça de toute façon … »

Interpellée par cette affirmation, la blonde tourna la tête en sa direction, surprise.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi être venue alors ? »

Frustrée mais consciente de ses erreurs, Titania ravala son ego et concéda à faire quelques révélations. Lucy, qui ne lui reprochait jamais rien, semblait se lasser de ce petit jeu qui durait depuis quelques années. Elle le lui faisait clairement ressentir en cet instant et il y avait sans doute de quoi. Elle ne l'avait pas traitée comme elle aurait du le faire et comptait bien se faire pardonner. Blottit contre ce corps qu'elle avait fait trembler sous ses doigts des centaines de fois sans jamais prendre le temps de l'apprécier, la culpabilité l'accablait de nouveau.

« Je te dois des excuses, même si elles ne serviraient probablement à rien. Toutes ces années, j'ai … Même s'il était clair depuis le départ que le faire ne nous engageait à rien, ces dernières années je suis rongée par les remords, la culpabilité. »

Ignorant la douleur qui martelait aux portes de son cœur, Lucy détourna le regard.

« Je vois … Je ne suis plus à ton goût … ? Qui vas-tu aller voir alors ? Mirajane ? »

Choquée par de tels propos mais aussi par le venin dans la voix si angélique de sa Lucy, Erza s'empressa de dissiper le malentendu.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas … ce que tu crois … »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Erza ? Auparavant, cela ne te posait aucun problème et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, pour une raison quelconque, tu es criblée de remords ? »

La chevalière soupira fortement, cherchant une issue à ce problème devenu épineux. Elle devait dire la vérité, sur sa récente prise de conscience.

« J'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, j'ai été égoïste et je m'en veux ! Si seulement tu m'avais repoussée alors peut-être … ! Peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là … »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, rassemblant tout son courage.

« J'ai été négligente et envahissante, je le sais. Et malgré ça, tu n'as jamais rien dis. Pourquoi as-tu acceptée d'être traitée comme un objet bon à satisfaire mes envies ? Pourquoi, Lucy ? »

La belle Heartfilia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout était de sa faute maintenant ?! Hors de question qu'elle porte seule le fardeau de ses regrets alors qu'Erza était tout aussi fautive. Elle était blessée, fatiguée, réveillée en pleine nuit alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement et ne demandait rien à personne, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui chercher les poux.

« C'est de ma faute maintenant ?! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! »

Quelle prise de tête ! La pauvre Erza fulminait de frustration mais savait bien qu'elle le méritait après tout. Elle prit le visage de la blonde entre ses doigts et plongea dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Tu ne comprends pas que je suis en train d'essayer de t'expliquer que je suis tomber amoureuse de toi ?! »

Une vrai bombe. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Titania lâcha un énième long soupire, sa prise se faisant un peu plus douce.

« Lucy … Je suis rongée par le remord parce que j'ai agis comme une … »

Agacée de ne pas trouver ses mots, elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne trouve pas le mot mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au départ, je l'admet, je n'éprouvais rien de ce genre pour toi mais avec le temps … J'ai nié l'être pendant tellement d'année avant de réaliser que mes efforts pour me convaincre ne servait à rien. J'ai agis comme si de rien était et tu semblais d'accord avec ça mais … »

Prise d'un élan d'amour trop longtemps refoulé, Erza colla son front à celui de la blonde et glissa sans peine ses mains le long de sa taille. Elle voulait la sentir, la serrer, l'embrasser.

« Plus nous faisions l'amour et plus il était évident que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et quand je l'ai enfin réalisé, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir profité de toi de cette façon. Je t'ai désirée parce que mon corps me forçait à le faire et je ne veux plus de ça, jamais. Je veux ton cœur Lucy. Si tu te donnes à moi, je veux que tu le fasses par envie, pas par obligation parce que nous l'avions convenu ainsi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, Lucy Heartfilia. »

Quelques larmes aux bords des yeux, Lucy rougissait mais le cacha rapidement en se blottissant contre l'épaule de la femme qui avait prit son cœur.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit, n'est-ce pas Erza ? Je t'ai laissé faire parce que je suis tomber amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps. J'avais espéré qu'ainsi, toi aussi tu réaliserais alors ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Mon amour pour toi me fait souffrir depuis tellement d'année mais je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos alors quand nous avons commencés ce petit arrangement, je m'en suis contenté en sachant très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il prendrait fin. Et j'ai bien cru que ce jour était arrivé. »

Rassurée d'être l'élue de son cœur, Lucy chassa rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Tu as prit mon cœur bien avant de prendre mon corps, crois-moi. Je te trouvais injuste de me faire ce coup là mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre alors que je le voulais tout autant. Je savais pertinemment que tu ne faisais que satisfaire tes envies et que tu ne le faisais pas par sentiments. Je le savais et je l'ai accepté. J'ai tout accepté par amour pour toi. Je t'aime Erza. Depuis que j'ai cru te perdre à cause de Jellal et sa tour du paradis, je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire. »

Touchée par ses mots, Titania sentait son cœur fondre et la culpabilité l'accabler d'autant plus. Elle ne méritait pas Lucy et pourtant, savoir que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés la rendait heureuse.

« Je suis désolée Lucy. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir mit autant de temps pour me rendre compte de ce que je ressentait vraiment. »

« Tu es pardonnée, idiote. Tu partages mes sentiments et c'est le plus important. L'avant ne compte plus à présent. J'ai ce que je voulais et c'est très bien ainsi. »

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le visage aussi prêt de celui de sa bien-aimée constellationniste, Erza sentait quelque chose de nouveau monté en elle. Elle avait embrassé Lucy des centaines de fois mais celle-ci allait être différente. Elle se sentait maladroite et pleine d'assurance en même temps, sans doute causé par la floraison de nouveau sentiments. Parce qu'elle l'aimait avec ardeur et passion, tout était différent. Elle voyait les choses sous un nouvel angle, les pages de leur histoire d'amour entachées d'encre étaient redevenues vierges, elles recommençaient tout à zéro. Cette fois, elle serait irréprochable, elle le devait. Jamais plus elle ne la ferait souffrir, elle sera la Erza qu'elle aurait toujours du être avec elle. Aimante, attentionnée et douce, enfin, elle était prête pour tout ça.

Perdues dans ses pensées, Titania esquissa un sourire au souvenir agréable qui l'avait conduite à choisir Lucy et pas une autre.

« Erza ? »

Interpellée, la chevalière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Oui, Lucy ? »

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose. »

Curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle rêvassait de la sorte alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Lucy la questionna du regard. Regard interrogateur auquel Erza s'empressa de répondre.

« C'est vrai que j'aurais pu choisir n'importe qu'elle autre femme mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai trouvé nul part en Fiore, une personne avec laquelle je puisse me détendre et baisser ma garde comme je le fais avec toi. Il n'y aucun endroit où je puisse me reposer et m'endormir d'un sommeil profond ailleurs qu'auprès de toi, pas même dans mon propre dortoir. Je l'ai remarqué après notre petit séjour à Akane Beach. Nos deux futons étaient cote à cote et étrangement, je me suis endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne me suis pas réveillé une seule fois et je ne trouve cette sérénité que lorsque tu es là. C'est une des raisons qui m'ont conduite à venir dans ton lit si souvent. »

La jolie blonde en sourit, satisfaite. Après toutes ses années de souffrance silencieuse, elle obtenait enfin ce qu'elle désirait tant. Plus douce que jamais, Scarlet posa d'abord ses lèvres sur sa joue rougit et l'embrassait avec amour. Un geste en entraînant un autre, l'envie de dévier vers sa bouche l'assailli. Elle avait l'impression de partir en exploration d'un corps qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Lucy frissonnait agréablement en réponse, l'incitant à continuer ses démonstrations d'affection. Elle effleura tendrement sa lèvre, sentant le souffle incertain de la blonde sur les siennes. La sensation était agréable et la faisait frissonner à son tour. Animée par ses sentiments et non pas par ses hormones, elle se pencha d'avantage vers cette bouche qui l'attendait. D'instinct, elle ferma les yeux et scella leur lèvres d'un baiser. Il était doux, presque trop. Lucy en gémit faiblement, surprise par une telle tendresse, jamais encore Erza ne s'était montrée aussi prévenante. Le besoin d'oxygène se faisant ressentir, leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques instants. Mais l'envie de l'autre faisait vibrer leur corps avec ardeur, les incitants à recommencer encore et encore. Titania, bien qu'elle ait affirmé ne pas être là pour ça, ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer le corps de la constellationniste. Elle avait faim de sa peau, de son toucher, tellement qu'elle en tremblait de toute part avec anticipation. Aussi délicatement que possible pour ne pas la blessée d'avantage, elle se coucha sur son corps et la serra dans ses bras. Sa main légèrement tremblante caressa affectueusement sa joue avant d'y poser un baiser.

« Lucy … s'il te plaît … »

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure à peine audible, faisant soupirer sa bien aimée de plaisir. Un simple regard avait suffit pour qu'elle comprenne le message, la lueur dans ses yeux parlait pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle refuser alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie ? Elle la serra dans ses bras en réponse, son nom se mourant sur ses lèvres. Erza ne pouvait espérer mieux et en sourit, heureuse.

« Je serais douce, je te le promet. »

Lucy ferma les yeux, appréciant déjà la sensation de ses mains se faufilant le long de ses hanches. Il faut croire que cette nuit encore, elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir.


End file.
